mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TVP 1
|language=Polish |broadcast_area=Nationally (Poland, southwest Lithuania, Erdetia (fanon)) |formerly_called = TP (1952-1970) TP1 (1970-1992) |sister_channel(s)= TVP 2 TVP 3 TVP HD TVP Polonia TVP Info TVP ABC TVP Historia TVP Seriale TVP Sport TVP Rozrywka TVP Kultura TVP Parlament Belsat TV Poland In Euronews |website=tvp1.tvp.pl|satellite = NC+ Channel 11 / 211 (HD) Cyfrowy Polsat Channel 3 / 113 (HD) Orange Channel 1 (HD) / 994 (SD)|cable = UPC Channel 1 (HD) Vectra Channel 101 (SD) / 111 (HD)}}TVP 1 '''is Polish public television network owned by Telewizja Polska. The channel broadcast news, reportages, entertainment, sports, series, documentaries, game-shows, movies and children's programmings. History The channel began broadcasting October 25, 1952 (From 1937 there were only trials). Initially, the station was called '''TVP, from October 2, 1970 to June 1976, TVP 1, from June 1976 to February 24, 1992 TP1, and from February 24, 1992 again TVP 1, whose name lasts until today. On January 1, 1958, the Dziennik Telewizyjny was created, replacing the Wiadomości Dnia from 1956. In 1989, Dziennik Telewizyjny replaced TVP 1. The second important proposition was, next to him, feature films and performances of the Teatr Telewizji (broadcasted from November 1953). Since the 1960s, the channel has specialized in culture and entertainment (it was on this program that the Wielka Gra was to have its premiere). Even at the beginning of the present century (and for the next few years) the station was almost on a par with the Brothers II in the field of production of cultural and entertainment programs and quiz shows. Currently, the production of this type of program is very limited (series and Jaka to melodia?). The most important journalistic magazines are: Forum, Prosto w oczy, Debata, Sprawa dla reportera Elżbiety Jaworowicz. Earlier they were also given the spotlight, replaced by Monitor Wiadomości, and now by the evening release of the leading TVP 1 news program. In addition to the message, the information service also has Teleexpress, distinguished above all by a much looser formula. Today The aerial time is filled with TV series of Polish and foreign productions, programs for children (Domowe przedszkole, Mama i ja, Ciuchcia, Tik-Tak, Bajeczki Jedyneczki, Jedyneczka, Budzik (although the last Wieczorynka was broadcast on August 30, 2013), TV series television, Polish and foreign production (Klan, Plebania, Bulionerzy, Moda na sukces, Dwie strony medalu, Faceci do wzięcia, Lost), programs for children (Jedyneczka, Domisie, Budzik, Lippy and Messy, Od przedszkola do Opola, Domowe przedszkole, Ziarno, Walt Disney przedstawia), and nature and documentary films. A lot of the antenna space is occupied by musical events, including Eurovision Song Contest, Polish Song Festival in Opole, and until 2004 also a festival in Sopot. May 31, 2012 - the launch of a regular, official TVP 1 broadcast in the HD standard under the name TVP 1 HD; details below, in the TVP 1 HD section. 28 April 2014 - on the multiplex 1 TVP 1 in the SD version ceased to be broadcast and gave way to Fokus TV. Nevertheless, it is still available in satellite and cable TV networks. 7 April 2017 - on the Hot Bird satellite (13⁰E) TVP 1 in the SD version ceased to be broadcast In addition to its SD broadcast, a HD version of TVP 1 is also available. Test broadcast started in January 2011, later in June 2012 official broadcast of TVP 1 HD began with the coverage of the UEFA Euro 2012. SD broadcasting via satellite (Eutelsat Hot Bird) stopped on 7 April 2017. Programming News and reporters * Wiadomości * Sport * Pogoda * Teleexpress * Agrobiznes * Sprawa dla reportera * Kwadrans polityczny * Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas * Alarm! * Magazyn Kryminalny 997 Polish TV series * Drogi wolności * Klan * Ojciec Mateusz * Dziewczyny ze Lwowa * Echo serca * Blondynka * Korona królów * Komisariat * Leśniczówka Foreign series * Muhteşem Yüzyıl: Kösem * A.D. The Bible Continues * Homeland * The Walking Dead * Downton Abbey * La dama velata * Transporter: The Series * The Pillars of the Earth * Chicago Fire * Revenge * The Tudors * FlashForward * Body of Proof * Lost * Dirty Sexy Money * Legend of the Seeker * Brothers & Sisters * Psych * Glee * Rome * Moonlight * Six Degrees * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Hannah Montana * Dragon Hunters Entertainment * Jaka to melodia? * Jeden z dziesięciu * Rolnik szuka żony * Sanatorium miłości * Wielki Test * The Wall. Wygraj marzenia * Big Music Quiz * National Festival of Polish Song in Opole * Eurovision Song Contest * Junior Eurovision Song Contest Sports * UEFA Champions League * 2020 Summer Olympics * 2022 FIFA World Cup * UEFA Euro 2020 * UEFA Nations League * the Polish national football team's friendlies * LOTTO Ekstraklasa * DFB-Pokal * FIS Ski Jumping World Cup * Tour de Pologne * IAAF World Championships in Athletics * European Athletics Championships Other * Mango Logos TVP (1960-1970).png|First logo (1960 to 1970) TVP 1 (1970-1976).png|Second logo (1970 to 1975) Telewizja Polska Program 1 (1975-1976).png|Third logo (1975 to 1976) Telewizja Polska (1976-1992).png|Fourth logo (1976 to 1992) TP1 (1985).png|Fifth logo (1985 to 1987) TP1 (1985-1990).png|Sixth logo (1987 to 1990) TP1 (1990-1992).png|Seventh logo (1990 to 1992) TVP1 (1992-2003).png|Eighth logo (1992 to 2003) TVP1 (1992-2003) 2.png|Eighth logo (green variant ) TVP1 (1992-2003) 4.png|Eighth logo (red variant) TVP1 (1998).png|Christmas Eve logo (1998) TVP1 (1999).png|Easter logo (1999) TVP1 (2003-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2003 to present) TVP 1 HD (2012-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2012 to present) External links Category:Telewizja Polska Category:Primary television channels Category:Launched in 1953 Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Poland Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Polish-language television channels.